1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus for assembling parts to a work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cell production system is known as a system form in production facilities. In the cell production system, a plurality of assembling operations are performed in one cell. It is therefore necessary to supply a work and parts to be assembled to the work to one cell simultaneously. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-142975 discloses a system that simultaneously supplies a work and parts to one cell (station). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-142975 also discloses a rotation mechanism that rolls a work in a cell.
When a work rotation mechanism of a work is provided, parts can be assembled to different surfaces of a work. In the arrangement of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-142975, however, an operated work needs to be returned to the same conveyance line as the conveyance line that has conveyed the work to the cell. The work cannot be conveyed through the cell. That is, since the next work cannot be loaded into the cell without returning the operated work to the conveyance line, the production efficiency may lower.